Eject (Transformers)
Eject is a fictional character from the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 |affiliation =Autobot |subgroup =Communications |function =Electronic Surveillance |rank =6 |partner =Ramhorn |motto ="Clutch hitting is the key to an effective offense!" |alternatemodes =Micro Cassette Tape |series =''Transformers: Generation 1'' Transformers: Univese |engvoice = |japanvoice = }} The initial Hasbro releases of Eject and Ramhorn had chromed-gold weapons, subsequent releases used chromed-silver. Eject shares a mold with the Autobot Rewind. The mold was later recolored for the ehobby exclusive toy Flipsides and Kiss Players Rosanne. His bio described him as an idealistic Autobot who believed that sports could be the answer to replacing Cybertronian gladiator games or even the war itself. He genuinely wants a Cybertron free of war, although he hasn't had much success in bringing other Autobots around to the concept. As a member of the Autobot communications sub-group Eject frequently worked with its other members - Blaster, Grandslam, Raindance, Ramhorn, Rewind and Steeljaw. Animated series Eject first appeared as one of Blaster's warriors in the Transformers movie, where he participated in the battle for Autobot City. In episode 78, "Madman's Paradise", Spike and Carly hosted a banquet for a visiting ambassador. Daniel got bored and wandered off. Grimlock followed him, and they fell into a lost chamber where Quintessons banished their criminals to other dimensions. They slipped through to the sorcerous other-dimensional realm of Menonia, and were tricked into fighting on the Red Wizard's side, only to find out that he was the Quintesson criminal, who overthrew the Golden One. Ultra Magnus, Blaster, Eject, Rewind, Ramhorn, and Steeljaw followed, and using Blaster's amplification, they help the Golden One defeat the Red Wizard. With the help of Perceptor, the Autobots and Daniel are returned to Cybertron. Marvel U.K. Comics Although Eject did not appear in the U.S. Marvel Comics, he did make one appearance in a U.K. exclusive story. In issue 185, a story called ' Ultra Magnus at Autobase on Cybertron during a Quintesson attack on the Earth. Pighead Dreamwave Productions Eject was among the many Autobots who congregated in a secret base during the "Age of Wrath", when the recently-returned Megatron's Aerospace Extermination Squadron covered the planet Cybertron, capturing countless Autobot heroes and sending the remnants of the army underground. It is unknown if his alternate mode at the time was still some form of data-storage device, or if he had a vehicular mode. Devil's Due Publishing In the fourth G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers series from Devil's Due Publishing Eject was shown to be part of a small unit commanded by Prowl working with former G.I. Joe leader Hawk to stop the spread of Cybertronian technology on Earth. Attempting to apprehend the Cobra affiliated arms dealer Destro, Eject, able to hide out due to the small size of his cassette mode, took down eight Snake battlesuits on his own, Relaxing watching Earth TV, the group were ambushed by the Cobra-La affiliated Monster Pretenders (who had been able to track them due to an organic device in Destro's cargo). Eject was able to escape with the G.I. Joe member Firewall, intending to head back and help the others. Although, not shown, he presumably rescued them, as they were seen being repaied. He, Firewall and a reluctant Optimus Prime then settled in to watch some Earth TV. Here Eject displays a considerable love for Earth sports programmes (similar to the G1 character Wreck-Gar), even comparing his battle against the Snake battlesuits to a basketball game. Toys * Generation 1 Eject (1986) :This toy was later redecoed into Flipsides and Rosanna. * Universe Generation 1 Series Autobot Blaster with Steeljaw, Ramhorn and Eject (2010) :A San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive reissue of the original figure with cassettes Steeljaw, Ramhorn and Eject.San Diego Comicon Exclusives, Toy Review magazine issue #213, Fall 2010, page 23 References External links * http://www.seibertron.com/database/character.php?view=&char_id=163 - Fan page for Eject. * http://www.unicron.us/tf1986/figures/ejectramhorn.htm - Fan page for Ramhorn and Eject. Category:Autobots